1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clasp assembly of the type primarilydesigned to lockingly engage separable structural elements to one another such as a base or support platform and a cover or lid member mounted thereon. At least one portion of the hinge assembly is pivotable between a locked and unlocked engaging position relative to one of the separable elements and is otherwise mounted in interconnecting relation to the opposite of the separable elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Innumerable variations in locks, clasps, and like interconnecting assemblies are known in the patented prior art as well as being commercially available. Generally, such interconnecting structures are specifically structured so as to be adapted to a particular application.
Obviously, the number of variations in design, size, configuration, and overall dimension of various types of "containers" with which conventional or prior art type locking assemblies can be utilized is also quite extensive. Accordingly, the number of interconnecting type elements is equally as extensive.
The term "containers," for the purpose of discussing the scope of description and protection of the present invention, is meant to include any type of combination lid or cover and base, housing or casing structure. Such "containers" are meant to include, but certainly not be limited to, luggage, car top carriers, trunks, and generally similar type containers wherein it is desirable and necessary for the effective operation of the container structure to periodically but securely attach the lid portion to the base or housing portion.
As set forth above, numerous of such prior art devices are the subject of patents and also are commercially available. However, a great number of such prior art structures suffer from inherent problems which make their use less than effective and lessen their desirability. Such problems include overly complex structures which add both to the maintenance or repair of such prior art items as well as the initial expenditure. In addition, numerous articles or containers on which such clasp type assemblies are mounted include luggage or the like as set forth above. Such luggage frequently undergoes substantially abusive treatment during its handling and accordingly the clasp assembly used thereon frequently has a short operable life. Also, such treatment results in a severe lessening of their effectiveness even if such treatment does not result in complete inoperability.
In addition, it is common practice to physically locate such clasp assemblies on the exterior surface of any container or like structure and accordingly a major concern of the use of such a interconnecting structure should be its adaptability to the aesthetic appearance of the container structure itself.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need in this particular area of commerce for an interconnecting structure assembly which is capable of being adapted to any number of a wide variety of designs in "containers" incorporating the need of securing a removable or pivotally attached lid or cover structure to a casing, housing or support platform type base. However, the design of such needed structure should be such as to render it durable and relatively inexpensive to maintain and for initial purchase so as to make it economically feasible for adaptation to a number of various types of container type structures.